According to the general characteristic of this unitary carrier assembly, each individual platform is capable of transverse and longitudinal movements with respect to the supporting posts and of tilting movements with respect to the horizontal from a single drive means proper to each individual platform.
The use of individual platforms provides greater flexibility in loading and the possibility of overlapping the vehicles on one and the same carrier.
However, to be able to derive all the benefits from this characteristic, it is advisable, to obtain profitable loading, to bring about all lifting positions and all inclinations from a single mechanical control means in the simplest and fastest way.
This is precisely the aim of the invention.
Presently existing individual carrier platforms are mounted so as to be vertically movable by means of jacks along telescopic assemblies or profiled rectangular elements forming part of a structure, upon the base on which they rest.
The inclination of these platforms is fixed or secured by slanting jacks, coupled with a sliding structure fixed by one of its ends to the frame of the towing vehicle or of its trailer and by its other end to upper framework elements.
The drawbacks of this type of individual platforms and of control of their movements prove to be multiple:
all controls are effected by jacks, thus requiring a significant increase in cost and necessitating a powerful hydraulic unit; PA0 the very large lever arm requires the use of large-caliber jacks; PA0 each jack is duplicated by a sliding structure along which it is displaced; PA0 support of the slanting jacks must be dissociated from the sliding structure in upward movement, resulting in the development of difficulties in construction; PA0 the hydraulic feed linkages of the jacks in working fluid constitute a network of troublesome flexible hoses difficult to install; PA0 this network comprises slack hoses, representing some inconvenience in operation and in access of personnel; PA0 jacks are arranged with the stem projecting during transport. The latter, exposed to the weather, to projections and to shocks, run the risk of being damaged; PA0 for large movements (upper level) the travel of single-extension jacks proves to be insufficient; double-extension jacks, difficult, heavy and breakable, must be used; PA0 for other movements effected by simple-extension jacks, the latter must be short in length. PA0 possibility of multiple positions and inclinations by a single operating means per post for all positions and inclinations; PA0 simple embodiment; PA0 mechanical strength; PA0 possibility of effecting practically all overlaps between vehicles at different levels; PA0 use of an irreversible operating means does not require duplication thereof for safety; PA0 movements of displacement in lifting and in inclination are continuously variable; PA0 reliability is increased by the use of a single operating means.